xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Book 4: Clean Sweep
} = Book 5: Cultivation Planet Crystal}} Plot Characters Others *Wang Lin Xue Yu *Red Butterfly Teng Clan *Teng Huayuan Foresaken Immortal Clan * Suzaku Sect *Liu Mei Book 4 - Clean Sweep # Chapter 201 – 200 Years # Chapter 202 – Wiped out Completely # Chapter 203 – Qi Lin City # Chapter 204 – The Ancient Mirror and The Restriction Flag # Chapter 205 – The Nascent Soul within Gui Xi # Chapter 206 – Divine Retribution # Chapter 207 – Killing people for their core! # Chapter 208 – Final Destination of the Ji realm # Chapter 209 – The Method Without Destroying His Cultivation # Chapter 210 – Learning the avatar technique # Chapter 211 – Cloud Sky Sect # Chapter 212 – Luxury # Chapter 213 – Old Friend # Chapter 214 – Melancholy # Chapter 215 – Lou Yue # Chapter 216 – Main Body, Appear! # Chapter 217 – Meet Up # Chapter 218 – Decisiveness # Chapter 219 – Two Months # Chapter 220 – Pills # Chapter 221 – Soaring Cultivation # Chapter 222 – Heaven Stealing Seven Furnace # Chapter 223 – Opening the Pill Seal # Chapter 224 – Forming Nascent Soul # Chapter 225 – Take This To Refine A Pill # Chapter 226 – Leave The Country of Chu # Chapter 227 – Meeting an Old Friend Again # Chapter 228 – Receiving Favor # Chapter 229 – Mosquito Beast # Chapter 230 -Killing for a Token # Chapter 231 – Location of Zhao # Chapter 232 – Sword Sheath # Chapter 233 – Stop # Chapter 234 – Teng Huayuan # Chapter 235 – Because His Name is Teng # Chapter 236 – Killing One Thousand # Chapter 237 – Wang… Wang Lin? # Chapter 238 – Core Family Members # Chapter 239 – Large Tree Wish to Fall # Chapter 240 – Teng Three # Chapter 241 – Wang Zhuo # Chapter 242 – Punnan Zi # Chapter 243 – Teng One # Chapter 244 – Exterminating Teng (1) # Chapter 245 – Exterminating Teng (2) # Chapter 246 – Exterminating Teng (End) # Chapter 247 – The Evil Looking Young Man # Chapter 248 – The Cultivation Planet Crystal # Chapter 249 – Turning Mortal # Chapter 250 – Condensing Evil # Chapter 251 – Spiritual Retreat # Chapter 252 – Magic Treasure # Chapter 253 – Carving of a Dragon # Chapter 254 – Never Seen It Before # Chapter 255 – Robber # Chapter 256 – ColdnessChapter 257 – It’s You! # Chapter 258 – TrashingSects # Chapter 259 – Domain # Chapter 260 – Ancestral Spirit Token # Chapter 261 – Latter Years # Chapter 262 – Candy # Chapter 263 – Will die within 100 years # Chapter 264 – Life and Death Domain # Chapter 265 – Changing Snow # Chapter 266 – Cultivator of Xue Yu # Chapter 267 – Killing People # Chapter 268 – Rain Cauldron # Chapter 269 – The Heaven’s Dao Are Ruthless # Chapter 270 – The Lovely Lady Blessed By The Heavens # Chapter 271 – 10 Years To Soul Formation # Chapter 272 – Zhang Daniu # Chapter 273 – Xue Yu Descends # Chapter 274 – Underground Ice Sculpture # Chapter 275 – Black Dragon # Chapter 276 – Stealing The Earth Spirit # Chapter 277 – Red Butterfly # Chapter 278 – Divine Retribution # Chapter 279 – Heaven Defying Bead Changes # Chapter 280 – Master # Chapter 281 – Honor # Chapter 282 – Returning to Zhao to Reach the Soul Formation Stage # Chapter 283 – Insight # Chapter 284 – Peeling the Top # Chapter 285 – Point of Transformation # Chapter 286 – Beginning Transformation # Chapter 287 – Reincarnation # Chapter 288 – The First Sword Sheath # Chapter 289 – Ancient God’s Tactic Treasure # Chapter 290 – No Name (1) # Chapter 291 – No Name (2) # Chapter 292 – Return # Chapter 293 – The Celestial Gate Opens # Chapter 294 – Intimation # Chapter 295 – The Broken Celestial Realm # Chapter 296 – Celestial Spiritual Energy # Chapter 297 – Died before it was borned # Chapter 298 – Phantom # Chapter 299 – Battling Red Butterfly # Chapter 300 – Celestial Jade (1) # Chapter 301 – Celestial Jade (2) # Chapter 302 – Further Exploration # Chapter 303 – Everyone has their own agenda # Chapter 304 – The Collapse of a Celestial Realm Fragment # Chapter 305 – Wandering Souls Show Their Might # Chapter 306 – Location of the Cave # Chapter 307 – God Slaying Chariot # Chapter 308 – Loving a Dead Woman # Chapter 309 – Fight # Chapter 310 – Overlapping Fragments # Chapter 311 – Star Compass # Chapter 312 – Looking for trouble # Chapter 313 – Female Corpse is Better # Chapter 314 – Possession # Chapter 315 – Stealing Corpse # Chapter 316 – Ceng Niu, you dare to kill me! # Chapter 317 -Those who seek Dao are willing to die at sunset if they could gain the right path in the morning # Chapter 318 – Two gifts # Chapter 319 – Biting the master # Chapter 320 – Compass # Chapter 321 – Swords gone mad # Chapter 322 – Future senior apprentice brother # Chapter 323 – Sword Saint Ling Tianhou # Chapter 324 – The celestial spell can’t hide your thousands of years of obsession # Chapter 325 – Breakthrough # Chapter 326 – The new star of Suzaku # Chapter 327 – Return # Chapter 328 – Heart Trembles # Chapter 329 – I… am Wang Lin (1) # Chapter 330 – I… am Wang Lin (2) # Chapter 331 – Reckless? # Chapter 332 – Seclusion # Chapter 333 – New Home) # Chapter 334 – Lifting a Mountain # Chapter 335 – Soul Formation Cultivator of the Treasure Refining Pavilion # Chapter 336 – Rank 6 Pill Recipe # Chapter 337 – Not Giving Up # Chapter 338 – Li Muwan # Chapter 339 – To Be Reincarnated # Chapter 340 – Messenger of Suzaku # Chapter 341 – Three Message From Mount Suzaku # Chapter 342 – Remnant of the Savages # Chapter 343 – Country of Suzaku # Chapter 344 – Do you still remember Wealth? # Chapter 345 – Savages # Chapter 346 – Shaman # Chapter 347 – Forsaken Immortal Clan # Chapter 348 – Reincarnation Tree # Chapter 349 – Half An Hour # hapter 350 – Power of the God Slaying Chariot # Chapter 351 – Escape # Chapter 352 – Tattoo Puppet # Chapter 353 – Wood Element # Chapter 354 – Cutting Your Escape Path # Chapter 355 – Remaining people # Chapter 356 – Leaving # Chapter 357 – Uncle # Chapter 358 – Situ Nan # Chapter 359 # Chapter 360 – The 10 year appointment # Chapter 361 – Country of Suzaku # Chapter 362 – Battle with Red Butterfly # Chapter 363 – Soul Lasher # Chapter 364 – Fury of the Chariot # Chapter 365 – Power of Domains # Chapter 366 – The Conspiracy Reveals Itself # Chapter 367 – Liu Mei and Qian Feng # Chapter 368 – Big Calamity! # Chapter 369 – The Reason # Chapter 370 – Mutual Destruction # Chapter 371 – Mortal # Chapter 372 – Fire Cloud Village # Chapter 373 – Mosquito beast # Chapter 374 – Object in the water # Chapter 375 – Soul Refining Sect # Chapter 376 – The last day of the new year # Chapter 377 – Gathering Spirits # Chapter 378 – Crazy Recovery (1) # Chapter 379 – Crazy Recovery (2) # Chapter 380 – Search # Chapter 381 – First clash with Liu Mei # Chapter 382 – Ji Realm and the Death Spell # Chapter 383 – Inner Sect of the Soul Refining Sect # Chapter 384 – Three method of the Soul Flag # Chapter 385 – Golden Soul Flag # Chapter 386 – Second encounter with Liu Mei # Chapter 387 – Main Battle Soul # Chapter 388 – Collecting Qilin Soul Flag # Chapter 389 – Little friend, this old man has waited a long time for you # Chapter 390 – Three amazing gifts # Chapter 391 – Yunque Zi # Chapter 392- Rank 6 cultivation country # Chapter 393 – The power of one word # Chapter 394 – The weakest soul transformation and the real Wang Lin # Chapter 395 – The most talented person on planet Suzaku Category:Books